Catch Me Save Me (Seq to What Am I?)
by Angelicdemonichybrid
Summary: Sequel to What Am I? It has been 2 months since the events of What Am I? and Jen gone. Everyone has given up hope and accepted her death, but why is it that Mikey, a random girl from Johto, is constantly having nightmares about Jen's death?
1. Mikey

A/N Please read my first story before the sequel. Thank you!  
What am I?

Within the Seafoam Islands  
A young boy and his Pokemon were searching the rubble of a burning base. They had been there for days searching desperately for something…no, someone lost in the smoky debris of the base.  
"_She's not dead. She's not dead. Please, cousin, answer us! Where are you?!_" The boy cried.  
There was no answer.  
The boy looked to his Pokemon and signed to them. "Can you smell her?"  
They shook their heads and signed back to him. "We can only smell the smoke."  
A shadow passed over them as a large, gray and purple Legendary flew over the wrecked landscape. He landed a little ways away from the boy and his Pokemon.  
The boy looked at the Legendary sadly. He didn't know what to say to the Legendary to make the situation any better. The boy began walking towards the Legendary, but stopped when he turned to face the mute boy. His expression grew gloomier when he saw that the boy was alone with his Pokemon.  
"_Mewtwo, we'll find her. Jen is not dead. It would take much more than an explosion to kill her._" The boy said telepathically to the gray Legendary.  
"Red, take your Pokemon and go home…" Mewtwo said glumly.  
"_No, we need to find Jen._" Red argued.  
"I wasn't asking you, boy. Go. Home. Mew, and the others, and I will continue to look for her."  
Red was about to protest some more, but Mewtwo continued to speak.  
"Find that girl that you danced with at Altomare. Be with her if you love her." Mewtwo said sternly.  
Red's shoulders sagged in defeat. He did one last scan of the nearly empty area. The only beings left were Mewtwo, Mew, Latias, his Pokemon, and Jen's Pokemon. N and Sabrina had returned to Kanto in hopes that Jen had teleported herself to one of the Pokemon Centers.  
Red reluctantly summoned his Pokemon back into their Pokeballs, except for Charizard and Pikachu. He was about to climb onto Charizard's back when he suddenly turned back to Mewtwo. "_Last time I saw her, I was using my mental voice to speak to her thanks to you. How will I be able to speak to her now? I'm better off staying here looking for Jen with you all._"  
"Just go, Red." Mewtwo snapped.  
Red and his Pokemon flinched. "_Uh…okay. Just contact either my Pokemon or me if you need help finding her, or when you find Jen._"  
Red then turned to his Charizard and climbed up on his back before the large, fire Pokemon took off into the sky with Red and Pikachu.  
"I know you're upset, Mewtwo, but you don't have to let it out on Red. He cares about Jen too, you know." Mew said bluntly as she hovered over to him.  
Mewtwo sighed and began searching the rubble again.  
"Hey! Were you even listening to me?"  
"I heard you, Mew." Mewtwo growled.  
"So why are you taking your misery out of Red and the others?" Mew asked.  
"They don't need to be here anymore. They have their lives to return to."  
Mew was taken aback by Mewtwo's response. "Red doesn't exactly have a life to return to remember? His family doesn't remember that Jen brought him back to life. What is there for him to return to, Mewtwo?"  
"There was a girl in Altomare that he met."  
"You think that he could have a life with her?"  
Mewtwo didn't answer. He wasn't going to respond to anymore of Mew's questions.  
"_Aw…poor Mewtwo._" Mew drifted over to Mewtwo and hugged him from behind. He stopped and looked over his shoulder at her. "Things will get better. Just you see."

2 months later in Johto, Ecruteak City  
Mikey shot up out of bed clutching her mouth so she didn't have to wake up her roommates once again. This was the fourth time this week, and who knows how many times this month she had woken up screaming and crying. Fortunately, she was able to calm herself down enough to lie back down against her pillow.  
She rubbed her head and turned over on her side and turned on her bed lamp. The light always seemed to help her calm down, just as it always had whenever she had a nightmare. Mikey stared at the light for a few minutes before glancing down at her alarm clock. It was 6:15.  
"Dear God…why?!" She groaned as she shoved her face into her pillow. She had about forty-five more minutes before she had to get up for work. "Screw it!"  
Mikey rolled out of bed and headed for the bathroom. She stared at herself through the mirror and stuck her tongue out at her reflection.  
She picked up her brush and began running the brush through her thick, brown hair. Once she was done, she replaced her brush with her toothbrush and quickly brushed her teeth.  
A knock suddenly came from the door and Mikey tuned to see one of her roommates, Amy, walking in. Mikey stared at her wide-eyed, her green eyes flashing with confusion, as Amy walked past her. Her oblivious friend was heading towards the shower and getting undressed.  
"Morning!" Mikey cried loudly with her toothbrush still in her mouth.  
The black haired girl yelped and spun around to face Mikey. "Jeez, Mikey! Are you trying to give me a damn heart attack?!"  
Mikey laughed. "Next time make sure no one is in the bathroom before you start walking in and undressing, Amy!"  
Amy rolled her eyes and began shoving Mikey out of the bathroom. "Aren't you supposed to be heading to work now?"  
Mikey giggled as she walked back to her room. She shut her door and began changing out of her pajamas and into her uniform, which consisted of a blue shirt and khaki shorts. Yeah, the uniform looked ridiculous, but the job was worth it.  
Mikey placed her glasses over her eyes before grabbing her messenger bag and quietly ran to the kitchen. She was immediately greeted by an Eevee, who stared at her eagerly. It was probably hungry.  
"Morning, Eevee. Hungry?" Mikey asked as she walked to the pantry to grab something for them both to eat. Mikey grabbed some PokeChow for Eevee and a granola bar for herself.  
Eevee followed her to its bowl and waited patiently for her to pour some into the bowl. The little Pokemon pretty much pounced on its bowl when Mikey backed away and began digging in.  
"Man, you were hungry, huh? Where are the others?" Mikey asked as she started eating her breakfast bar.  
Eevee stopped to swallow and motioned towards an ajar door on the other side of the kitchen. The room it had motioned towards was her third roommate's room.  
"Ah. So Sayo and the others are still fast asleep. She's got to get up soon too." Sayo worked as one of the Kimono girls in the town, and owned every Eeveelution, even a Sylveon.  
Eevee seemed to smirk before going back to its bowl.  
Mikey finished her granola bar and lobbed it into the trash bin before starting to head towards the door. She stopped, though, when she heard Sayo's door open.  
"Morning, Mikey." She said with a smile as she finished tying her pink kimono around herself. "How did you sleep?"  
Mikey flinched. "Relatively well. Thanks for asking!"  
Sayo looked at her with a raised eyebrow. "You had another night terror, didn't you?"  
Mikey backed away into the door with a grin. "Nope." She lied as she opened the door and ran outside.  
"Mikey! Wait! Mikey!" Sayo cried, but Mikey was already long gone.

About an hour later  
Mikey was sorting through the young adults' novels, secretly pulling one or two books out every so often to read the back or the cover slip. She loved surrounding herself with different assortments of books, especially when they could distract her from her thoughts about the nightmares she had been having.  
Unfortunately, she would come across a book or two that would remind her of the horrors that she had witnessed the nights before. Her fingers would trail over their spins as she read the titles to herself. "_Catching Fire. Into the Fire. Awakening the Fire. Fire__. __Secrets in the Fire._"  
She was no longer able to control herself as her thoughts quickly drifted towards the nightmare. They all started about two months ago, and they would always start off the same way. Mikey would be trapped inside a flame-filled room with a white-haired girl. The girl would be holding her hand out to an unconscious Pokemon, who had a force field protecting it from the flames.  
Mikey had tried screaming at the Pokemon to save the girl…to save them both, but nothing within the nightmare changed. No matter how many times she screamed, cried, or begged, Mikey would always have to watch as the girl collapsed into the fires and die.  
There were sometimes where Mikey had tried to make her way over to the girl before she died, hoping to save her. But with each step she tried to take towards the girl, the farther away she seemed to grow.  
"Um…excuse me, miss?" A young voice asked, pulling her out of her waking nightmare.  
Mikey blinked and turned to look at the customer. "Sorry!" She said beaming at the young boy. "How can I help you?"  
"I was wondering if you could help me find a book on water type Pokemon." He said softly and awkwardly.  
Mikey smiled at him. "I know just where to find them. Follow me."  
She led the boy through the aisles of books and towards the shelves of books on Pokemon. "Here we go. Was there a certain Pokemon you were looking for, or is this for some class project?"  
"I really like Mudkips…" The boy replied softly.  
Mikey giggled and pulled a book down from the shelves. "Will this one work?" The book's title was _So I Heard You Like Mudkips_. (Troll-lol-lol!).  
The boy looked at the cover and smiled. "Thank you." He quickly took the book from her and raced off towards the checkout counter excitedly.  
Mikey smiled happily as she watched the boy show him mom the book.  
"And there goes another happy customer!" A spunky voice chirped from one of the nearby aisles.  
Mikey looked over her shoulder to see Amy walking towards her. "Now this is quite a sight. The she-wolf is leaving her cave and entering into unknown territory. What will she do next?"  
Amy smirked. "I'm meeting my mate here if you're really all that curious."  
"Wait…you guys are meeting here…in the bookstore?" Mikey asked dryly. "How very unlike you two."  
"No, ya dope! We are meeting at the café next door. I just thought I could come by and see you for a bit." Amy said, lightly punching Mikey on the arm. Her pocket vibrated, and Amy pulled out her phone. "He's waiting outside for me."  
"Well don't let me slow you down." Mikey said, but Amy was already halfway to door before she had time to finish her sentence. She giggled as she watched Amy hugging the tall, dark haired boy through the store's window. He smiled down at her and kissed her before walking off hand-in-hand together. They seemed perfect for each other.  
They had been going out for quite a while, but Mikey never did find out how they met each other. She had tried to get to know the boy better during the one time they 'met' face to face, but when they had first met…he didn't say anything to her. Mikey didn't know if he was being rude or if he just didn't hear her, but she never said anything about it for Amy's sake.  
Mikey sighed before walking back to her cart of books that she needed to put up on the shelves. She had to get back to work before her boss caught her reading the books again. And besides, she couldn't let a relationship like the one Amy had distract her.


	2. Catching a Legendary

Amy and the boy were walking hand in hand down the street together. They had just left the café and were aimlessly walking through town together.  
"Let's go this way. I want to go by the Bell Tower and see if Sayo and the others are there dancing. I forgot when she said that they were to dance at the Tower." Amy said as she pulled him along.  
He rolled his eyes and willingly followed her down the shaded trail. They came upon the Tower rather quickly, but no one was there.  
Amy pursed her lips. "Bummer. I was really hoping to see them dancing at the Tower." She looked at him and smiled slyly. "Do you want to go inside and look around for a bit? It'll be fuuunn!"  
The boy looked up at the Bell Tower. The Tower stood proud and strong in the morning light, a symbol of pride and harmony to the people of the town. Unfortunately, for him, it reminded him of the Pokemon Tower back in Kanto, and his past experiences with it. He sighed and nodded at Amy with a smile. "Let's go." He signed.  
"You really need to teach me some more sign language if we're going to communicate, Red." She giggled as she led him towards the entrance of the Tower.  
He squeezed her hand and walked inside with her.  
Unlike the Pokemon Tower, the Bell Tower had nothing, but wooden stairs on the inside leading up to the top.  
Amy let go of his hand and began running up the stairs. "Race you!"  
Red ran after her, but he didn't last very long. Amy had a ton of stamina that helped carry her up to the top. She stopped somewhere above him and looked down at him. "Hurry ya slowpoke!"  
"I'm coming!" He signed as he continued to climb the stairs.  
It took them both a while to reach the top, but the sight was worth the climb. They walked out onto the roof and looked out onto the city. Red reached out and held Amy's hand as they stared at the stunning view.  
"It's beautiful, huh?" She grinned.  
Red nodded.  
"The Legendary that this Tower was built for is said to be just as magnificent. I'd say we could try and summon it to catch it, but we kind of need a few things before we can even begin to hope that it will come." Amy pouted.  
"And what Legendary is this Tower for?" Red signed.  
Amy watched his hand motions as she tried to interpret what he had said. "You said something about the Legendary, right? Where is the Legendary?"  
Red shook his head and repeated himself.  
"What is the Legendary?"  
Red nodded and gave her a thumbs up.  
"It is Ho-Oh." Amy replied. Red perked up at the sound of the Legendry's name. "Did you know that Ho-Oh is believed to have the power to bring back the dead?"  
Red didn't answer. His mind was racing. "_If I can convince Ho-Oh to fly over the Seafoam Islands, then maybe Jen will be revived…but that also means that any and all of the Rocket grunts who died as well might come back to life as well. Then again just convincing it may be the biggest challenge. The last time Jen and Ho-Oh were together they just about got into a fight._"  
"Red? Are you alright?" Amy asked, putting a hand on his shoulder.  
He nodded and slowly began signing. "What is needed to summon Ho-Oh?"  
"You want to try and catch it? My, my, Red, you are quite the daring one." Amy said smoothly. "We can go ask Sayo what is required, and then, we can try to catch it! Ooh this is going to be so exciting!"  
"_Catching it is the last thing I want to do, but if Ho-Oh is…no…not even if he is stubborn. I will not force him to do anything that he does not want to do. I am not Giovanni. I'll just need my Pokemon to talk translate for me._"  
After living with the Mews and Jen for a while and seeing just how Giovanni treated them, Red had a different view towards searching and capturing Legendries. A couple years ago, he and his brother, Ash, had wanted to become the ultimate Pokemon Masters, capturing every known Pokemon and becoming champions, but fate, however, had other plans. Ash was left in a coma for months, while Red, after temporarily becoming Kanto's champion, sacrificed himself during his battle against BuriedAlive.  
Now, he didn't care about capturing every known Pokemon. He just wanted to have his brother and cousin back.  
"What are we waiting for, Red? Let's go!" Amy squealed happily as she dragged him back down the wooden stairs.  
Red grimaced as they raced to the bottom. "_Dear God…what have I gotten us into? Why didn't I think this plan through? We're going to have climb these damn stairs again!_"

Two hours later  
Mikey returned home from work to find Amy and Red, and their Pokemon searching all over their house for something. They had just about every draw, cabinet, and door open.  
"Uh…whatcha doing?" She asked worriedly.  
"We're looking for a feather and a bell. A clear bell, not a blue bell. Trust me. Sayo told me not to grab the blue bell, but the clear one. And then we can head back to the Bell Tower." Amy said distractedly as she shuffled through an open drawer.  
Mikey nodded slowly and proceeded to walk towards her room. "Just holler if you guys need anything then. Okay?"  
Amy looked up at her. "Hollering! We need your help to find the feather and the bell."  
"Oh. Alrighty then…um, what does the feather look like, and how big is it?" She asked, placing her bag down on the kitchen table.  
"It's rainbow colored, but I don't know how large or small it may be so…yeah." Amy said as she continued searching.  
Mikey began checking in the living room area and found an Espeon behind their couch. "Hey there, Espeon. I thought you would be with Sayo at the Kimono Dance Theater. Why are you back here?"  
The Espeon stared at her.  
Someone tapped her on the shoulder, and Mikey turned around to see Red. He waved at her and gestured from Espeon to him. Mikey frowned, a bit confused at first, before realizing what Red meant.  
"The Espeon is yours, not Sayo's…got it." She said with an awkward nod. "Sorry, uh, what was your name again? I don't think we've properly met before. My name is Mikey." She said extending her hand out to him.  
Red shook her hand and pulled at his red cap.  
Mikey looked at his cap and smiled weakly at him. "Uh…"  
Red released her hand and silently chuckled. He continued to point at the red bill of his cap.  
Mikey bit her bottom lip. She still did not understand what he was trying to tell her. "I-I'm sorry. I don't understand-"  
A large, humored smile crossed Red's face. He took off his hat and held it out her while pointing at the bill.  
Mikey stared at it, and then at Red. "It's red." She said bluntly.  
Red nodded at her and replaced his hat back on his head.  
"Wait…that's your name? Red? Why couldn't you have just told me that in the first place? That's what normal people usually do when they first introduce themselves to another person. I mean-"  
"Sorry." Red signed.  
Mikey's eyes widened as she covered her mouth. "Oh shit. You're mute…that's why—shit! Now I feel like an asshole! I'm really sorry, Red. I-I didn't-"  
He held a hand up to her and smiled. "It's alright." He moved past her and began searching for the feather and bell.  
Mikey hesitated before she quickly joined him in his search. "W-Why are you guys looking for a feather and a bell? What do you need them for?"  
"We need them to summon Ho-Oh."  
Mikey looked down. "I…don't know sign. Sorry."  
Red smirked at his foolishness and flapped his arms up and down, making even more of a fool out of himself. He then proceeded to point towards a picture of the Bell Tower that hung up in the living room.  
"You guys are going to try and summon Ho-Oh? Why? Are you going to try to capture it?" She asked, standing up and folding her arms over her chest as if to protect herself from something. She was still feeling bad and awkward about her earlier comment to him.  
"Long story." He signed. When Mikey didn't understand that, he extended his arms out as if to hug her and then opened and closed his hands together as if he was holding a book.  
"Ah. Okay. Is there a shorter reason why?"  
Red shot her a questioning look as if to say, "And why are you so curious about our reasons?"  
"Sorry, I'm just wondering. You don't have to tell—Oh God, sorry." She said, covering her mouth once more. "I'm just going to go and search another room. It was good to officially meet you, Red."  
Red smirked as she quickly left the room.  
"Wow. I haven't seen you smile like that in quite some time, Red." Espeon remarked with her tail.  
"What are you talking about, E? I smile a lot whenever I'm with Amy."  
"Yeah, I know that. But the way you were smiling just now…never mind."  
"Hey! What were you about to say? Tell me."  
Espeon shook her head and scampered off in the direction the Mikey had fled to to continue the search for the feather and bell. Espeon found Mikey searching the laundry room. She hopped up onto one of the shelves and began searching through the folded laundry. "_Ooh! It's so warm! I'm sure Red and the others won't mind if I took a quick little cat-nap_."  
"Hey, Espeon. I didn't hear you coming in here. Are you going to help me search?" Mikey asked.  
"Uh…yeah. Help. I'm searching through the laundry." Espeon said as she dove under the warm clothes.  
"I don't think you'll find anything up there. Come on." Mikey said as she pulled the clothes off of Espeon. "Besides, we just did the laundry and…you found the feather." She picked up the curled, rainbow feather from the folded clothes. Without looking back at Espeon, or thinking about her actions, Mikey pulled the clothes back over the Pokemon and walked out of the room, all the while twirling the feather in between her fingers.

"Well I feel like a complete idiot." Amy muttered as she walked out of Sayo's room with the clear bell in her hands. "Alright. We've got the bell and the feather. Now all we have to do is get the kimono dancers to come with us and dance at the top of the Tower, and then we can catch Ho-Oh!"  
"Do you really think that is a good idea? Capturing Ho-Oh, I mean? The Tower was built for it as I'm guessing a place to honor it, but…are we really going to use it to lure Ho-Oh into battle?" Mikey asked. "Don't get me wrong, summoning it and seeing it would be wicked cool, but…"  
Amy walked over to her roommate and stared at her blankly. "Mikey…live a little, alright? This is going to be fun, and even if we don't capture it, at least we'll have the chance to see it. Now get ready."  
"Does she have her Pokemon?" Red signed.  
"Mikey? No. She doesn't have any, which is one reason why she's against us capturing Ho-Oh. She doesn't like it." Amy said in a hushed tone to Red as to not offend Mikey.  
"_She sounds like N. I bet if they met, they'd get along in a heartbeat._"

The trio walked to the Dance Theater and waited in the audience for Sayo to be done dancing. There were four other dancers on stage with her along with their Eeveelutions.  
Mikey watched on in fascination by their dance, while Amy sat bored in her seat.  
"You look tired." Red signed to Amy.  
"I've already seen their dance plenty of times. It's become too repetitive." Amy complained.  
"Be patient, Amy."  
"You've seen this a hundred times too, Mikey. Your brothers have seen this just as many times as we have."  
"You have brothers?" Red asked, while Amy translated for him.  
"Yeah. Billy is the older of the two, and Matty is my younger brother. They visit every once in a while." Mikey explained as the dance ended.  
"Finally." Amy said as she stood from her seat and ran up on stage to get Sayo and the others. She talked to the kimono dancers for a moment before turning back to Red and Mikey with a large grin plastered on her face. "Go on ahead! We'll meet you guys at the Tower."  
Red and Mikey looked at each other and shrugged. "Might as well. They'll probably catch up as we're climbing the stairs or something." Mikey said as both she and Red walked out of the theater.  
Red nodded in agreement. He remembered how painful the climb was, but then again Mikey wouldn't be racing him up the stairs. "_It may be a little more comfortable this time._"  
Much to Red's relief, he was right about the climb. It was much easier and neither he not Mikey were out of breath as they walked up the wooden steps.  
They entered out onto the roof and waited for Amy and the others to arrive. Red walked to the edge of the roof and summoned his Pokemon. Mikey stared in wonder at them, but she did not walk to the edge like Red did.  
Red looked over at her and frowned. "What's wrong?" He signed.  
Mikey stared at the edge, and made her way to the center of the roof where she clung to the large, golden center piece. "I'm not a huge fan of heights. I'm kind of acrophobic."  
"Ah." Red nodded understandingly. "Then why did you agree to come with us when you knew that we were going to climb to the top of the Bell Tower?"  
Mikey shook her head. "I can't understand what you're saying."  
Red face-palmed and took out his pen and notebook. "If you're acrophobic, why did you decide to do this with us?"  
Mikey shrugged.  
"You've got to have some reason for coming with and facing your fears, right? Why?"  
"I don't know. I guess it's because I want to see Ho-Oh with my own eyes. Don't you want to see it too? I mean, think about it, how many chances does one person get to see a Legendary?" Mikey asked excitedly.  
"_I'm not going to answer that._" Red thought with a mental snicker. He looked out towards the city and began writing something else. "You mentioned your brothers earlier to me. How old are they, and are they Pokemon trainers?"  
"Are you hoping to battle them, or are you just trying to make small chat with me?"  
Red shrugged. "A bit of both I guess."  
"Well, Billy is thirty-two years old, and has already settled down, but if you want to challenge him to a battle I'm sure he'd be willing to come out of retirement for a little while. As for Matty, he's only nine. He doesn't have any Pokemon yet."  
"And why is it that you do not have any Pokemon?" Red asked.  
"Amy told you that didn't she?" Mikey sighed. "I…I don't know why. I guess I just don't like the idea of forcing Pokemon into Pokeballs and that kind of stuff. And…I just didn't bother to ask the Professor for one."  
"Laziness?"  
"I can spend my time doing something better than forcing Pokemon to battle one another. Thank you very much!" Mikey said, crossing her arms across her chest.  
"Just because you get a Pokemon doesn't mean you have to use it to battle others. They can just be your friends and companions. Hang out with them. Travel the region or the world together. You don't **have** to battle with them, and even if a trainer challenges you to a battle, you can always turn them down."  
Mikey looked down at the roof and grimaced. "Do you think I might be able to get one at this age? I know a lot of kids get their first Pokemon at the ages of ten to twelve, but do you think eighteen is too old?"  
Red snickered to himself before his expression grew grim. "No. My cousin was eighteen when she got her starters. You should be fine."  
Mikey smiled. "Sweet! Red, what's wrong? Your eyes are getting…red."  
Red rubbed his eyes and began writing again. "Don't worry about it. It's nothing."  
Mikey folded her arms across her chest. "Dude, I don't have to hear your voice to know that you're lying. Come on. Tell me what's wrong." She said in a calm and concerned voice.  
Red shook his head and lowered his notebook.  
"Have you or will you talk to Amy about it?" Mikey still sounded concerned for Red.  
"I haven't told her anything yet."  
"And how long have you two been dating?"  
"Two months. Why?"  
Mikey pondered his statement. "I guess you can still have some secrets while having been in a relationship for about two months."  
"I just don't want to talk about it, alright?"  
Mikey nodded and looked away.  
"We're here guys!" Amy cried as she and the kimono dancers walked out onto the roof. She was carrying the feather, while Sayo was carrying the bell.  
"Are you three sure you want to do this?" Sayo asked as she tied the bell up along with the other three.  
"Uh, duh!" Amy grinned as she wrapped her arms around Red and Mikey's neck. "We're up for the challenge. Let's hurry up and summon Ho-Oh!"  
"Why do you sound like you're in a hurry?" Mikey asked.  
"I'm not. I'm just excited."  
The kimono girls began dancing and chanting on the rooftop with their Pokemon. Amy, Red, and Mikey watched them in anticipation as they waited for Ho-Oh's arrival. The dance took no longer than a minute to perform, but nothing happened. The trio looked around and scanned the skies for Ho-Oh, but the skies remained clear.  
"Are we missing something?" Mikey asked.  
"Not exactly. You may have the bell and the feather, but Ho-Oh will only come to those it deems pure of heart and worthy enough to battle it." Sayo explained as she and the kimono dancers began to leave.  
Amy kicked the rooftop and scoffed angrily. "What a frigg'n bust! Did we all really have to be pure of heart for Ho-Oh to come? And who the hell comes up with that bullshit? You must be pure of heart for Ho-Oh to come. How cliché!"  
"It is a very ancient Pokemon, Amy." Mikey said as she began to leave.  
"Hey, wait, Mikey! You've been reading a ton of books in the shop you work at right? Have you read anything about where we could possibly find Ho-Oh without having to go through this ritual again or needing to be 'pure of heart'?" Amy asked with hope rising in her heart.  
Red looked at her with hope shining in his eyes as well.  
Mikey shook her head. "There is very little written about Ho-Oh. Everything that I have read about it is…well, really everything that we already know now. It's an ancient Pokemon only seen by the pure of heart, who can grant all seers eternal happiness and possesses the ability to revive the dead."  
Amy pursed her lips together. "Great…"  
Red sighed silently and began to sign to Amy. "What do you want to do now?"  
She shrugged and began walking to the stairs. "I'm just going to-"  
"What's that?" Mikey said quickly before Amy could disappear down the stairs.  
Amy perked up and looked in the direction that Mikey was looking towards and gasped with excitement. "I-Is it? It is! IT IS!" She ran back out onto the roof and got into a battle stance with her two Pokeballs in her hands. "Come on, Ho-Oh. You're mine!"  
The gigantic Legendary glided down onto its golden perch upon the Tower and glared down at the trio. It studied them for a moment before doing a double take of Red. Red swallowed hard as his heartbeat began to race with adrenaline. Ho-Oh screeched at him angrily.  
"_It remembers me._" He thought meekly. He waved at the Legendary and began signing for his Pokemon to translate for him.  
"Ho-Oh!" Amy called out to the rainbow Legendary. "I challenge you to a battle!"  
Ho-Oh ignored her as she summoned her two Pokemon.  
"Vulpix!"  
"Gastly!"  
Red flinched at the names of Amy's Pokemon. He had seen Amy's Pokemon before, but he never did, nor did he have the ability to, tell her that Jen had the same Pokemon as her, but there was a difference between Amy's and Jen's Pokemon.  
"Haze, use flamethrower! Mystic, use shadow ball!"  
Amy's Pokemon had nicknames, while Jen's never did.  
The attacks hit Ho-Oh in the side. Ho-Oh squawked furiously at the Pokemon and batted at them with its wings. The two Pokemon jumped out of the way, readying for another attack against Ho-Oh.  
"Again, guys! Haze-"  
Red grabbed Amy's arm to stop her. He then turned to his Pokemon and Ho-Oh. "Hello, Ho-Oh. Long time no see." Red signed with his Pokemon translating for him.  
"Where is your cousin?" Ho-Oh asked.  
Red expression grew grim. "Not here."  
"Then tell me where she is. The last time we met you went off with her and the Mews. Where are they? I would like to 'met' the little Halfling again." Ho-Oh said curtly. "It's been months now since the Gathering. I want to see how strong the Halfling is now. I don't want to battle this girl's Pokemon. I want to battle the Halfling! Where is she?"  
"She's gone, Ho-Oh. And so are the Mews. You're not going to find them here."  
"So they left you, did they? The Halfling tried so hard to bring you back to life, and now…they left you. Or did you leave them? How did your cousin react when-"  
"She was killed you damn dodo! Jen is dead!" Pikachu hissed.  
Ho-Oh flinched. "You're lying."  
Red didn't sign. His fists were clenched tightly and he was glaring darkly at Ho-Oh from under the bill of his hat. "_I wish I was. I really wish I was._"  
Mikey leaned over towards Amy. "What's going on?"  
"It looks like Red is using his Pokemon to communicate with Ho-Oh. Quite a sight, huh, Mikey? Are you happy that there is no battle?" Amy asked.  
"He's talking to Ho-Oh." Mikey smiled with a chuckle. "He's actually talking to Ho-Oh. Over course he's doing it with the help of his Pokemon, but he's talking to Ho-Oh! Can you read their sign?"  
Amy shook her head. "They are signing too quickly for me to read, plus Red hasn't taught me a whole lot of sign."  
"Oh. Well it looks like they're not signing anymore anyway." Mikey said as they turned back to Ho-Oh and Red.  
"If you won't tell me where your cousin is, then I will make you tell me!" Ho-Oh hissed. It spread its wings and dove for Red. Everyone went stiff as the Legendary swooped down from its perch and snatched Red off of the rooftop.  
"RED!" Everyone screamed.


	3. Dream Come True?

**A/N: This is not one of my best chapters due to my brain being kind of fried thanks to my lack of sleep, and being distracted by so many different things.** **Hope you guys like this one anyway! Thanks!**

Ho-Oh flapped its wing up as it began to fly away with Red clutched in its talons. His Pokemon began running towards the edge of the Tower.

"Stay here! I'll get him." Amy said as she summoned her Pidgeot. She jumped onto its back and flew after Ho-Oh.

"Screw that!" Mikey growled as she ran up to Charizard and leapt on its back. "Let's go! We've got to get Red back."

Charizard eagerly bolted from the top of the Tower and chased after Ho-Oh. It only had to pound its wings a couple times before it finally caught up with Ho-Oh and Amy.

Amy looked over her shoulder at Charizard and Mikey. "What are you doing? You're going to get yourself hurt!"

Mikey didn't reply. She was too focused on how high off the ground they were. "_I really should have thought this out a little better._" She mentally whimpered as her grip on Charizard tightened.

The Pokemon flew faster as they grew closer to Red. Charizard reached a claw out to Red, but Ho-Oh swooped downward just before Charizard could grab his mute friend. Charizard roared in anger as it pounded its wings faster and faster. Mikey could feel its heartbeat race as it pushed itself to catch up to the Legendry.

"Mikey!" Amy cried.

Mikey ignored her out of fear.

"Mikey, grab Red!" Amy cried.

Mikey couldn't let go of Charizard's neck. She was too scared. It was taking every ounce of her will power not to fall victim to her quickly growing panic attack. "_Land. Land. I want to land. Please, please, just land._"

Charizard tried to reach out towards Red again, but Ho-Oh swiped at them with one of its wings. Charizard fell out of the sky a couple dozen feet, but quickly recovered. It began flying back towards Ho-Oh, but froze when it noticed something off. It felt slightly lighter. Charizard looked over its shoulder and saw…no, it didn't see Mikey.

"_Shit! Where is she?_" Charizard thought worriedly as it spun in the air searching for her. It took him a while before he spotted her clinging desperately to the underside of Ho-Oh's wing. "_Oh no._"

Mikey's eyes were wide with complete and utter fear. All she could see was bright rainbow feathers and the ground hundreds of miles below and growing farther away. "_I'm gonna die. Don't let go…_" She thought horrified.

She shut her eyes and buried her face in Ho-Oh's wing.

Ho-Oh turned its head down to look at her when it felt her moving. It cawed loudly at her, causing her grip on its wing to loosen. Mikey gasped loudly as she tried to regain her grip on Ho-Oh's wing.

Mikey could hear whistling, but she first dismissed it as the air, but it soon came in patterns and songs. She cautiously looked down in the direction the whistles were coming from and spotted Red looking at her. He began signing at her, but she didn't know what he was saying.

"W-What?!" She could see Red shut his eyes. "_What is he doing?_" She felt something grab her around the waist, but her grip tightened on Ho-Oh's wing. "NO! NO! NO!" She shrieked as she squeezed her eyes shut.

Ho-Oh pounded its wings roughly against the air as it tried to get Mikey off and push the other being away. Mikey's grip slipped and she went plummeting to the ground. Her stomach tightened and she quickly forgot how to breathe. The shock of seeing the ground quickly approaching caused her vision to tunnel and she immediately blacked out.

"Wake up!" Someone said to Mikey. "Come on, Mikey! Wake up!"

"I don't want to." She groaned with her eyes still closed.

"Lazy." The voice snuffed. "Please, save him."

"Save him? Who's him?"

"Open your eyes!"

Mikey slowly obeyed and found herself flying. She gasped and looked around anxiously to see Amy on her Pidgeot flying away from an enraged Ho-Oh. Ho-Oh spit out a sacred fire at them, which was also heading in her direction. Mikey tried to move, but she couldn't move. In fact, she hadn't been flying on her own. Charizard held her protectively in his arms and, instead of flying away from Ho-Oh's fiery attack, flew straight into it.

Mikey shut her eyes as Charizard flew around the attack and sped towards Ho-Oh, releasing a powerful dragon rage into its face. The Legendary bird cawed angrily at them. It then tried to peck at them, but Charizard was faster than it, and, much to Mikey's displeasure, dive bombed towards the ground. Mikey still had her eyes shut, so while they were falling, she was suffering through a blind roller coaster of torture.

Unfortunately, the ride only got worse. She could fell Charizard do barrel rolls as it avoided more of Ho-Oh's attacks. And then…Charizard did something Mikey was not expecting. It dropped her.

Mikey screamed as she fell, but she yelped even louder when she hit the stony ground. She rolled on the ground before crashing into something metal, and groaned painfully. "Ouch."

She felt small paws on her shoulder. Mikey opened her eyes and rolled over to see Red's Pikachu and all of his other Pokemon staring at her. Pikachu cocked its head to the side as if to ask, 'are you alright?'

"That was not fun." She grimaced as she fixed her glasses.

Red's Pokemon turned back to the sky to watch Charizard and the others battle the furious Legendary. It looked like it was going to kill them if it caught them.

"This is not going to end well for them." Mikey said under her breath. She ran to the edge of the Tower and screamed. "HO-OH!"

The Legendary didn't hear her.

"HO-OH, YOU DAMN DODO, LOOK AT ME!"

Red's Pokemon stared at her in horror. That got its attention. Ho-Oh turned on her with rage burning in its eyes, and flew at her with stunning speed.

"_Now what, you idiot?_" Mikey thought to herself quickly. Like before, she had not thought her plan completely through. In fact, she hadn't been thinking at all when she screamed at the Legendary. "_Shit._"

Ho-Oh flew at her with one talon wide open, while the other one was still clamped shut around Red. Her eyes widened as the talons began wrapping itself around her. Before Ho-Oh could grab her, a large Pokemon came up from behind her and shielded her from the sharp talons.

The Pokemon groaned, but it did not back down. It pushed Ho-Oh's talons away and tried to reach for Red, but it was unable to do so.

"Snorlax, don't worry about me. Just keep protecting Mikey." Red signed. "Keep her and Amy safe!"

Red's Snorlax grabbed Ho-Oh's talons and held the Legendry down. Ho-Oh flapped its wings frantically, but it wasn't going anywhere.

Mikey ducked under its talons and ran for Red. She pulled at the talons with all her strength, but she wasn't strong enough to pull them apart. She looked up at Red with a determined glimmer in her eyes. "Come on, Red. Help me, help you!"

She pulled at the talons with the help of Red's Pokemon, while Red pushed. After a few moments of pushing and pulling, Red was able to wriggle out of the Legendry's grasp, and wound up landing roughly on top of Mikey, but he was quickly shoved off as she climbed to her feet. Snorlax released Ho-Oh, who immediately took to the sky and disappeared into the clouds.

Red shut his eyes and sighed with relief. "_That was way too close._" He could hear his Pokemon approach him with anxiousness in their movements. He opened his eyes and smiled at them. "What a wonderful way to end the day, huh?" He signed shakily.

"That's not funny, Red." His Pokemon signed back to him. "Ho-Oh could have really hurt you."

"I know, but at least everyone else is alright…right? Amy is okay? How is Mikey?" He asked. He looked in her direction and saw Mikey curled up by the golden perch.

Red began to walk over to her, but he was tackled by Amy as she leapt from her Pidgeot's back. She hugged him tightly around the neck and giggled into his ear. "That was too close!"

He smiled at her and hugged her back. Unbeknownst to either Amy or Red, Mikey was staring at them with a sense of worry and disapproval in her eyes. Or was it jealousy?

Back at the house

Amy and Red sat together on the couch, just relaxing with one another, while Mikey worked in the kitchen. It was her turn to make diner. She moved through the pantry to see what they had and came out with carrots, spaghetti, and mushrooms.

"_Spaghetti with mushroom and carrots mix, cool._" She immediately started prepping the food when Sayo and her Pokemon walked through the door.

"Good evening everyone. I'm sorry about earlier." She said sincerely.

Amy perked up from her spot on the couch and smiled at her friend mischievously. "Don't be, Sayo. Ho-Oh eventually showed up, but we weren't able to catch it. It did attempt to kidnap Red."

Sayo glanced at Red. "Are you alright?"

Red nodded reassuringly and gave her a thumbs up.

"Where is Mikey?" She asked worriedly.

Mikey was about to answer, but Amy quickly spoke up in a sorrowful tone. "She fell off the Tower and died."

"What?!"

Mikey ducked behind the kitchen's island and covered her mouth to keep from laughing.

"We tried to save her, Sayo, honestly. She…Ho-Oh scared her and she…just fell. It happened so quickly." Amy said sadly. She sounded almost believable.

"And you didn't tell anyone?! You didn't go get help just in case she may have still been alive? W-Where is she now?"

A couple of Sayo's Pokemon spotted Mikey hiding behind the island. They tried to point her out to Sayo, but grew silent when Mikey held up a few poffins to them, and gestured for them to be silent.

"Uh…we kind of just left her. I'm sure someone will find her eventually." Amy said matter-o-factly.

Red was trying really hard now to keep from laughing at Sayo's horrified face.

"You guys are insane, a-and cruel, and h-heartless, and…she's in the kitchen, isn't she?" Sayo asked, growing eerily calm.

Mikey slowly stood up from her hiding spot and waved at Sayo. "Hello."

"You guys are cruel!" Sayo muttered with a pitiful, pouty face.

"But we love you, Sayo! This is how we show it!" Amy said with arms extended out to her friend.

"I'm not hugging you after what you guys just pulled." Sayo said as she began walking to her room alone. Her Pokemon, however, trotted over to Mikey for their reward for staying silent.

"Hey, Mikey, when is diner going to be ready?" Amy asked loudly.

"I'm just getting it started, Amy. Be patient."

"But I'm hungry. Red, are you hungry?"

Red shrugged. His thoughts were drifting elsewhere.

"Do you want some help?" Amy asked as she stared to stand from the couch.

"Nah. You guys just relax. If I need help, I'll ask you." Mikey said as she dumped the spaghetti into a boiling pot of water. She worked quickly on diner, and was done within an hour. She put the spaghetti in a large bowl and set out four plates and some silverware. "Alright, come and get some."

Amy and Red walked over and took their fill before Mikey began scooping some onto her plate. "Sayo, dinner is ready!" She called.

Sayo walked out of her room and took her fill, and sat down with the rest of them at the dinner table. "So other than being caught by Ho-Oh, rather than catching it yourself, what did you guys do?"

Amy glared at Sayo. "We had an aerial battle with it."

"'We' as in you and your Pidgeot?"

Amy shot a glance at Mikey. "Well, Mikey helped by jumping onto Red's Charizard and tried to chase after Ho-Oh, but…some things happened and she wound up back on the Tower. Though, get this, just as I'm about to grab Red from Ho-Oh, I hear this weirdo screaming insults at Ho-Oh."

Sayo looked at Mikey in disbelief. "You were screaming at it? Do I want to know what you said to it?"

"No. Not really. No." Mikey said quickly before Amy could tell her anymore.

"Anyway," Amy smirked, "Ho-Oh didn't stick around after we got Red away from it. Unfortunately, we didn't try to chase after it. We'll have to find it again later. Who's with me?"

No one replied.

Mikey quickly finished her dinner and put her plate in the sink before walking to her room. She shut the door and pulled out her book, _Maximum Ride_, which she had been reading almost every night before bed.

She kicked off her shoes and laid down on her bed with the book open in her hands. She began reading through a couple chapters before falling asleep.

The white haired girl was standing in the flaming room again, but this time the Pokemon within the force field was missing. The girl was staring blankly into the flames where the mysterious Pokemon usually lay, while Mikey tried to make her way over to her.

"Hey! Girl, what are you doing? Get out of here!" Mikey cried over the roar of the flames. "We have to get out of this room."

The girl didn't move.

Mikey swallowed nervously and ran through the flames. She tripped over some debris, but she didn't let it slow her down. She had to get to the girl before she disappeared or before the dream ended.

Mikey reached out for the girl, and came within a finger's length of her before both the girl and the room vanished into ashes. Mikey looked around frantically and saw that she was standing in the center of what looked to be the ruins of the room that the girl had been standing within.

"Is this what's going on now?" Mikey wondered aloud as she picked up a rusted/burned bar. "No, it can't be. This is just a dream." A noise behind her caused her to yelp out of fright. She spun around to see a Vulpix running away from the ruins. "Did I spook it? No, it's just a dream."

The little Pokemon scampered over to three other Pokemon, a Rattata, a Haunter, and a Pokemon she had never seen before, and began speaking to them. It sounded sad.

The Haunter and Rattata gave the Vulpix a sorrowful look, but the third pink, and feline-like Pokemon stared straight at Mikey. Mikey frowned and waved absent-mindedly at the nameless Pokemon. It waved back!

"This is just a dream." Mikey repeated to herself.

The other three Pokemon turned and stared at her, but they seemed to look right through her. Only the pink Pokemon could see her. It slowly started drifting towards her, but stopped and looked behind her at something.

Mikey looked over her shoulder and gasped. She took a step back towards the pink Pokemon as she looked upon the large figure of the gray Pokemon she had seen in her previous dreams.

"Mew?" It asked, taking a step towards her.

Mikey took another step back and tripped over some rubble. When she landed, though, she fell back onto her bed. Mikey quickly looked around her room and sighed with relief.

"It was just a dream." She smiled, sitting up. She looked back down for her book, but froze in horror when she saw what lay beside her. Instead of her book, there was the rusted metal bar from her dream. "S-So…where is my book?"

Seafoam Islands

Mew blinked in surprise when the girl vanished. "Where'd she go?"

"Who are you talking about, Mew?" Mewtwo asked. He sounded tired.

"The girl. She was standing right there in front of you before she fell over and disappeared." Mew said. She was still staring at the spot where Mikey fell, half expecting her to reappear.

Mewtwo sighed. "Maybe you should take the others and go, Mew. You're starting to lose it."

"I'm not losing it!" She cried in a high pitched tone. "I swear I saw her!"

Mewtwo shook his head and turned away from her. "You and the others should go. You've been here long enough."

"No! Not until you leave!"

Mewtwo sighed and looked down. He and the others had searched the islands from top to bottom, turning them both inside out. Every inch of the islands had become familiar to them, except for one thing that now caught Mewtwo's attention. In the center of the ruined lab laid a book.

He bent down and picked it up.

"Is that the girl's book?" Mew asked as she examined it from over Mewtwo's shoulder.

He ignored her and examined the cover. It had a price tag still on the front from a small book store in Ecruteak City. He then opened the book to the front cover to find a name scribbled upon the cover page.

Michael Devan

The next day

Even though she didn't have to be at work the next day, Mikey went into the book store to see if there were any books on the Pokemon she saw in her 'dream'. She had been searching the shelves for hours, but her search had been in vain.

"It's as if they don't exist." She muttered angrily as she replaced yet another book back on its shelf. "Hey, Jackie, do we have any books on a Pokemon called Mew?"

Her co-worker turned to her and grimaced. "No, I don't think so. I've never heard of it either."

"_Grrr…I wonder if the high school's library has anything on Mew._" She wondered to herself as she began to leave the store. She stopped when she noticed a _Sign Language for Dummies_ book and grabbed it off the shelf before buying it at the front counter. "_It would be nice if I could understand Red a little better for both his and Amy's sake._" She thought to herself as she left for the library with the book open in her hands.

She didn't have to go very far for the school was only a couple blocks away, but she had to move slower since her nose was stuck in her new book. It was a stupid thing to do, but it was an old habit that Mikey was not willing to give up. Even when her mother told her to keep her eyes on where she was going as a little girl, Mikey would find herself disobeying mother and tripping over her own feet as she read while walking.

She was completely absorbed in the book that she found herself tripping every so often on the sidewalk. She even managed to run into a pedestrian. Her shoulder collided into his, but instead of stopping and looking up at the boy she had run into, she only slowed down slightly to apologize. Mikey was on a mission, and nothing would stop her.

Mikey quickened her pace and arrived at the library a couple minutes later and replaced her new book into her messenger book bag. She then began roaming the shelves for books on rare and legendary Pokemon to Pokemon whose names began with 'M'. She pulled as many books as she could off the shelves and brought them over to one of the empty desks.

She grabbed the first book in her stack and began flipping through, hoping to find something on the Mew Pokemon. However, after another couple hours of reading and skimming through all the books she pulled, she found nothing.

"Oh, for the love of-"

"Is something the matter?" A male voice asked.

Mikey yelped at how close he sounded. "Morty!"

This earned her a stern hush from the librarian.

Mikey shrunk in her seat and glared at the ghost type gym leader. "Dude, you're going to get me kicked out."

Morty snickered as he took the seat across from her. "Like they would ever be able to do that to you. You'd find some way back in here by the end of the day. Anywhere that has mountains of books is deemed your natural habitat."

Mikey rolled her eyes at his jab and opened one of the last books that she had not read through.

Morty picked up another book and examined the cover. "What are you trying to find? Perhaps I could help you."

Even though he was the city's gym leader for ghost type, Morty knew quite a lot about Legendary Pokemon, especially the Legendary Beasts and Ho-Oh.

Mikey tapped the edge of the book she was holding, silently debating with herself on whether to ask him for help or not. She finally looked up at Morty and nodded. "There's this Pokemon that I keep seeing in my dreams, and I really want to know what it is."

"Describe it to me."

"Well, technically, there are two of them. One is small, pink, and feline-like, while the other is tall, grayish-purple, and possesses a mix of both a humanoid and feline-like stature."

Morty thought for a moment as he racked his brain for any possible matches. "Sorry, Mikey. I can't think of any. Perhaps it was all in your head?"

Mikey didn't reply. Instead, she shoved her face back into her book. She would have agreed with him, but the metal bar that still lay on her bed told another story.

Following Mewtwo

Mewtwo flew from the Seafoam Islands to Johto with Mew and the others in tow. Mew had encouraged him to travel to Johto and find the vanishing girl. He didn't want to at first, but after much convincing and begging from Mew, he finally gave in and agreed to go.

They finally landed a few hours later, and Mewtwo instantly shifted into Kenji when no one was looking, while Mew morphed into an Aipom. Vulpix and Rattata, who were being kinetically carried, landed beside Mew, while Haunter hovered above them.

"I think I see a book store over there." Haunter pointed out before drifting back down to the group's level.

"Lead the way, Haunter." Mew chirped.

Haunter nodded and led the group towards the little store. Mewtwo, however, lagged behind. His thoughts were elsewhere, and his gaze was aimed towards the ground. He didn't see the girl with her nose in her book walking right into him. He only looked up when she bumped into him.

"Sorry." She muttered as she continued walking.

He glared at her, but continued towards the book store. He saw the others stopped in front of the store, and quickened his pace. Before he reached the door, another boy walked up to the book store and smiled at them. He then looked up at Mewtwo and waved.

"Hello, Red."

"_It's good to see you again, Mewtwo._" Red nodded. "_How have you and the others been? What brings you here?_"

Mewtwo held up the book that they found back at the Seafoam Islands. "We found this the other day after Mew said she saw a girl disappear in front of her. She wanted to investigate. You wouldn't happen to know who this Michael is?"

Red held his hand out for the book and examined it from cover to cover. "_This might be Mikey's. She's always got her nose in a book. We can ask Amy and Sayo just in case. I don't know where Mikey is at the moment though, so we can't ask her._"

"She?" Mewtwo asked.

"_Yeah, but she likes to go by Mikey. She never explained to me why that was._"

"_Is Amy or Sayo the girl that you met in Altomare?_" Mew asked.

"_Amy. She, Sayo and Mikey are all roommates, or rather housemates. We can go back to their house if you guys want._" Red suggested.

The group nodded and followed Red to the house. Red knocked on the door and walked inside to see Sayo hurrying about the living room. She was getting ready to go over to the dance theater.

Red waved at her and she nodded back to him. "Afternoon, Red. Afternoon, Red's friends. Sorry, but I'm in a bit of a rush. I slept in, and I'm already plenty late."

Red waved her off as if to say, 'Don't fret. I understand.'

Sayo walked past them and out the door.

"Why didn't you ask her about her housemate?" Mewtwo asked bluntly.

"_I can't exactly ask them out loud. I had to lie to Amy about how I lost my voice. I don't think I can start talking again without them getting very suspicious. Besides, why didn't you ask her?_"

"Apologies. I should have been the one to ask."

"Red, you're back. Where are the groceries?" Amy asked as she walked out of her room. "Oh, hi. We have company. Hello, my name is Amy." Amy said, extending a hand out to Mewtwo.

Mewtwo just looked at her hand. "Kenji."

"_You can be a little nicer._" Mew said bluntly.

Amy retracted her arm and tried for small talk. "Red told me a lot about you and the others in your group…or he tried to. I'm still learning sign."

Mewtwo looked at Red from the corner of his eye.

"Don't worry, Kenji. Red didn't share any embarrassing stories or anything about you guys with me." She said in a teasing tone.

Mewtwo just stared at her.

"Don't feel bad, Amy. It's kind of hard to connect with him at first." Red signed. "He'll…eventually warm up to you…maybe."

Amy nodded.

"We're also looking for Mikey. Do you know where she is?" Red asked.

"Uh…yeah! She went to book store earlier for something, but she should have been back a while back. She probably didn't find what she was looking for…or she did, then she's hiding somewhere in the park or library. If she hasn't found what she's looking for, then she is in the library. If she did, then she'll be at the park."

Mewtwo sighed and began walking out the door, but Mew jumped onto his back and stopped him. "Be patient. There must be a reason why the girl appeared to us, and if we wait for her to return we can find out."

"_I don't want to wait._" He mentally muttered.

"Well you're going to wait!"

"_Weren't you the one who told me earlier that waiting was a bad idea?_"

"That was then, Mewtwo. This is now. You're going to wait." Mew said as she pulled Mewtwo back towards the others.

Mewtwo groaned and sat down on the couch as he waited for Mikey to return.


End file.
